


Schmerzen wie Honig

by weberb



Category: X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men: First Class (2011) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-11
Updated: 2016-08-11
Packaged: 2018-08-08 02:50:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7740544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weberb/pseuds/weberb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nach Paris kommt Charles nach Hause in seine Villa und tut alles, um nicht den Verstand zu verlieren. Seine Beine werden gehen, die Stimmen werden kommen und er braucht irgendeine Alternative, um das erträglicher zu machen. Der Alkohol hat schon viel zu oft als Lösung hergehalten. ◢ Charles|Logan  Cherik angedeutet</p>
            </blockquote>





	Schmerzen wie Honig

↙

  
  
  
  
Seine Finger zitterten.  
  
Seine Finger zitterten schon die ganze Zeit, schon seitdem sie geplant hatten, Erik aus dem Pentagon zu holen. Charles hatte weniger getrunken, hatte klar sein wollen, um es nicht zu versauen, aber spätestens im Flugzeug hatte er das innere Loch in sich drin wieder mit Alkohol gefüllt.  
Mittlerweile war es ihm egal, was er trank. Zuhause stapelte sich billiger Wodka mit billigem Whiskey um die Wette, aber die Flasche im Flugzeug war teurer Fusel. Wenn er jemandem etwas anbot, dann hatte er wenigstens seinen shit beisammen, er hatte kein Problem damit.  
Er trank eben nur gerne.  
  
Vor allem aber zitterten seine Finger, als er das leere Glas gegen die gegenüberliegende Wand seines Schlafzimmers warf, als er es einfach nicht mehr aushielt und das kühle Glas zerspringen sehen wollte.  
Er hatte sich zusammengerissen, die ganze Zeit... und dann hatte Erik das getan, was er am Besten konnte. Hatte sich eine Waffe geschnappt und war verschwunden. Was für ein Glück, dachte er bitter, dass er mich dieses Mal wenigstens nicht getroffen hat.  
  
Charles hatte gehofft, dass Erik sich verändert hatte. Zehn Jahre waren eine lange Zeit und er selbst hatte es geschafft, vom typischen Oxfordstudenten zum Penner zu werden. Seine Kleider hingen immer noch im Schrank, die Anzüge ordentlich nebeneinander, aber er beschränkte sich lieber auf das, was sich im Zimmer stapelte.  


Den Schrank zu öffnen würde außerdem bedeuten, die kleine Tüte rechts unten in der Ecke zu sehen und eventuell den Geruch von Eriks Rollkragenpullover einzuatmen, der sich darin befand und Charles wusste nicht, ob er sich das freiwillig antun wollte.  
  
Manchmal, ja manchmal, nach einem langen Tag kniete er vor dem Schrank, presste den weichen Stoff an sich und konnte weder das Zittern noch die Tränen unterdrücken, während er um das einzige weinte, was er je für sich selbst gehabt hatte. Erik und er waren eine Einheit gewesen, seine Berührungen sanft, seine Küsse verlangend. Er hatte Charles so angesehen, wie er es immer in Büchern gelesen hatte, genau mit diesem Blick. Als ob sie beide alles schaffen könnten, wenn sie es nur wollten.

  
  
Aber Erik hatte andere Vorstellungen, er hatte andere Ziele. Der Geruch von Meerwasser und brennendem Öl war immer noch in Charles Nase, wenn er an den Tag in Kuba dachte. Als der Schmerz heiß aufgeleuchtet war und Eriks Hände auf seinem Körper waren, in der verzweifelten Hoffnung, irgendwas zu retten.  
  
Jetzt war er hier.  


  
Die Scherben des Glases auf der anderen Seite des Zimmers, die Flasche stand noch neben seinem Bett. Selbst wenn er wollte, konnte er noch nicht mal aufstehen und sich ein neues Glas besorgen, so erbärmlich war er.

  
Nur weil Logan ihn überredet hatte, nur weil er gesagt hatte, dass er gebraucht wurde.  
Gebraucht.   
Charles schnaubte verächtlich. Wenn es eine Liste gab von Leuten, die man nicht brauchen konnte, dann stand er auf erster Stelle. Charles Xavier, nutzloser, verkrüppelter Telepath mit mehr Alkohol als Blut im Körper.  
  
Er widerte sich selbst an. Seitdem Hank das Serum entwickelt hatte, war es ihm erst ein Mal passiert, dass seine Beine gegangen und die Stimmen wieder gekommen waren. Es war ein langsamer Prozess, schleichend. Er spürte die Schmerzen, spürt langsam, wie das Gefühl und die Kraft schwand, aber dafür alles um ihn herum lauter wurde.  
Einzig und allein der Alkohol, dem er eigentlich abgeschworen hatte, der half ihm ein wenig, damit er nicht wahnsinnig wurde.  
  
Nur eben, eben als er auf das Schachbrett gesehen hatte, da war das alles wieder hoch gekommen, die Wut, die Enttäuschung. Erik, der ihn angeschrien hatte, der ihm alles vorgehalten hatte, für das er eigentlich selbst schuld war.  
Im Flugzeug hatte es danach ausgesehen, dass sie vielleicht... Als Logan eingeschlafen war, war Charles zu ihm auf die Couch gekommen, Erik hatte sich über ihn gelehnt, hatte seine Lippen auf die seinen gelegt, seinen Hals hinunter...  


  
Sie hatten nicht miteinander geschlafen, das nicht. Aber jeder Kuss von Erik, jede Berührung seiner Hände war ein Tropfen Wasser für den Verdurstenden gewesen und Charles war so dummgewesen zu glauben, dass den Tropfen ein großer Schwall kühles Nass kommen würde, mit dem er seine ausgetrocknete Kehle lindern konnte.

  
Nichts.  


  
Nur wieder Enttäuschung.

  


  
Charles beugte sich zur Seite, drehte die Flasche auf, aber irgendwie schnitt er sich an dem Drehverschluss und fluchte.   
Zu dumm, um eine Flasche zu öffnen. Dabei sollte er doch wenigstens darin gut sein, von allein Dingen.

  
  


„Professor?“  
  
Er sah verwirrt auf. Seine Zimmertür hatte sich geöffnet und Logan war herein gekommen, immer noch in den Kleidern von vor ein paar Stunden. Schlief er nicht?   
Und vor allem: Was ging es ihn an, was er hier drin machte?  
  
„Nenn mich nicht so“, nuschelte er. 

  
  


„Ich hab es hier drin knallen gehört. Alles in Ordnung?“  
  
In Ordnung? Ha. Ha.  


  
  
Hank hatte auch die unangenehme Angewohnheit, ihn immer genau das zu fragen, aber nachdem Charles ein paar Mal ausgerastet war, hatte er damit aufgehört.  
Und hier war Logan, schloss die Tür langsam hinter sich und aus seinen Gedanken floss die Sorge wie ein unbändiger Strom, wie eine Plastiktüte voller Wasser, in die man viele kleine Löcher piekste.  
Charles wollte das nicht hören, er wollte es nicht spüren, er wollte einfach nur in Ruhe gelassen werden, nur sich alleine und sein Leid. Warum verstand das keiner? Warum wollte immer jeder helfen?   


  
„Du blutest.“   
  


  


Moment, was?   
Charles sah auf seine Hand und ja, tatsächlich. Da rann frisches, rotes Blut aus der Wunde, die noch von dem Verschluss der Flasche stammte und Charles wusste nicht, ob er lachen oder weinen wollte. 

  
Er blutete.   


  
Dass er das überhaupt noch konnte. Wahrscheinlich wäre jeder Vampir stockbesoffen, wenn er von ihm trank, so erbärmlich war das hier, aber es war die letzte Zuflucht, die er noch hatte.

  
  
Logan verschwand kurz und kam wieder mit einem Verband und Desinfektionsmittel. Er setzte sich neben ihn auf das Bett, nahm seine erschreckend kleine Hand im Vergleich zu seinen in die Hände und tupfte die Flüssigkeit vorsichtig ab.  
„Ich kann selber auf mich aufpassen“, murmelte Charles, aber die Berührung tat zu gut, dass er einfach seine Hand wegzog.  
  
Er war kein Mensch, der lange ohne Berührungen leben konnte. Wahrscheinlich kam das von seiner Telepathie- er war den Menschen so oder so schon nahe, er brauchte den Kontakt.   
  
„Das sehe ich.“   
  
Logan ließ seine Augen über den Raum schweifen, sein Blick blieb an den Scherben auf der anderen Seite hängen, aber er sagte nichts und dafür war er ihm sehr, sehr dankbar. Er wusste ja, wie es hier aussah.   
Er wusste, dass es ein absolutes Chaos war und dass er sein Leben wieder in den Griff bekommen musste. Nur noch heute, nur noch heute würde er sich diesen Moment der Schwäche erlauben.   
  
Logans Hände verbanden die Wunde an seiner Hand so sanft, dass er sich fragte, ob er je etwas anderes getan hatte. Alles an ihm schrie Grobmotoriker, zumindest stellte man sich ihn so vor. Irgendein Handwerker, vielleicht jemand, der im Wald Bäume fällte, mit rot-schwarz karierten Hemden.  
Aber er... machte das gut. Fast zu gut mochte man meinen, wenn man Charles Puls beachtete.  
  
Er konnte es nicht ändern. Mit Hank hatte er hier die Jahre abgesessen, er hatte Moira weggeschickt und für einen kurzen Moment hatte er gedacht, dass sich das ganze Warten für Erik gelohnt hatte.  
Aber das hatte es nicht.  
Und jetzt war er wieder hier, in seinem riesigen Haus und er war genau so weit wie vorher.  


  
„Morgen früh werde ich meine Beine nicht mehr spüren“, sagte er leise. Der Alkoholpegel war dabei, langsam seinem Körper zu entschwinden und sobald Logan gegangen wäre, würde er nach helfen. Allerdings war er noch hier, das Gewicht des großen Mannes drückte die Matratze ein und seine Wärme strahlte auf ihn über.

  
  


„Ich mag meine Beine.“   
  


  
Er mochte alles von seinem Leben vor Kuba. Dieser beschissene Tag hatte alles ruiniert, hatte sie auseinander gerissen und ihm die Möglichkeit genommen zu gehen. Es war unfair, darauf zu pochen, er hatte die Schule noch aufgebaut, das wusste er, aber... so unlogisch es auch war, für ihn war mit Kuba ein Teil seines Lebens zu Ende gegangen. Danach konnte er jedenfalls nicht mehr einfach so Frauen und Männer in Bars aufreißen und sie mit zu sich nach Hause nehmen.  


  
Es sei denn jemand hatte ein Faible für kleine Männer im Rollstuhl, die noch nicht mal einen hoch bekamen und er musste noch nicht mal ihre Gedanken zu lesen, um das zu wissen.

  
  


„Professor...“  
  
„Ich hab gesagt, du sollst mich nicht so nennen.“  
  
Er war keiner. Um Professor zu sein, musste man eine Lehrposition inne haben und das war definitiv vorbei.

  
Wer sollte schon von ihm etwas lernen? Lächerlich, absolut lächerlich.  
  
Charles ließ seinen Kopf auf seine Schulter rollen, sah Logan unter halb geschlossenen Augen an. Der Kragen seines Hemds öffnete sich dabei ein wenig mehr als vorher und mit einem Mal spürte Charles einen Stich in seinen Gedanken.  
Eine Art Interesse, eine Art Gedanke, den man nicht denken sollte, aber es trotzdem tat. Eine Art von... Verlangen.  
  
Oh.  
  


Das... war neu. Das war nicht sein eigener Gedanke, sondern der von Logan, dessen Augen offenbar nicht mehr auf seiner Hand klebten, sondern auf seinem Hals und wenn Charles das so sah...  
Logan war nicht Erik.

  
Aber es war die letzte Nacht, in der er das hier tun könnte, die letzte Nacht, in der er ihn vergessen lassen konnte.  


  
„Logan?“

  


  
„Hm?“  
  
Charles sah ihn an. Im Fall der Fälle waren seine hellblauen Augen immer ein Argument gewesen, um Leute überreden zu können, schon immer. Vor allem wenn er gerade dabei war, ein unmoralisches Angebot zu machen. 

  


  
„Schlaf mit mir.“  
  
Er sah in seine Gedanken, ob er wollte oder nicht. Zu diesem Zeitpunkt hatte er keine Kraft, ihn zu blocken und wenn jemand keine Schilde in seinen Gedanken hatte, dann war es Logan. Emma hatte Erik wohl beigebracht, sich zu schütz– nein.

  
Nein, nicht an ihn denken.  
Nicht jetzt.  
  
Logans Verstand durchzuckte Verwirrung, etwas Wut, aber vor allem Verlangen. Er mochte es selbst nicht wissen, aber Charles war das genug.   


  
Er beugte sich nach vorne, legte seine Hand an Logans Hemd und drückte seine Lippen gegen seine, fester als er es normalerweise getan hätte. Aber das hier war Logan, das war keine delikate Blondine, die er erst überzeugen musste, damit sie mit ihm schlief.   
Logan war nicht zerbrechlich, er war unsterblich und gerade in diesem Moment sollte er seinen unsterblichen Körper dafür nutzen, ihm sämtlichen dummen Gedanken aus dem Kopf zu ficken, die er hatte.

  
  
„Chuck. Du bist betrunken“, keuchte er leise, als Charles ihnen einen Moment zum Atmen gönnte. Er spürte, wie die Selbstbeherrschung von Logan mit jeder Sekunde dahin bröselte, wie er schneller nachgab, als es geplant war.  
Nicht, dass das schlecht war.  
Es war genau das, was Charles wollte.   


  
„Fick mich, Logan. Ich sage es nicht noch mal.“ 

  
  
Und genau das reichte, um ihm die letzten Selbstzweifel zu nehmen. Logan kletterte über ihn, drückte seine Handgelenke nach oben und nahm seine Lippen in Beschlag. Falls Charles den Kuss raten würde, würde er ihm eine solide acht geben. Er küsste ihn hart, küsste ihn verlangend.  
Keine Liebe, keine störenden Gefühle.   


  
Es war genau das, was Charles brauchte. Genau das.

  
  


Nur die Berührung seiner Hände, nur seine warmen Finger unter seinem Hemd und sein Stöhnen, als er sein Bein anspannte und es gegen seinen Schritt presste. Er brauchte ihn sofort, scheiß auf das Vorspiel. Immerhin wusste er noch nicht mal, ob er noch hart werden konnte, seine Beine waren schon erheblich schwächer, das hier musste schnell gehen.  
  
Wenn es sein letztes Mal Sex sein sollte, dann wollte er das letzte bisschen Gefühl seiner unteren Körperhälfte nicht mit Küssen verschwenden. Küssen konnte man immer noch später, wenn man alt und schrumpelig war.

  
  
„Zieh dich aus“, sagte er, konnte das leise Keuchen in seiner Stimme nicht verbergen. Logan sah gut aus und selbst Charles konnte das nicht verleugnen. Es war ihm nur bis jetzt immer egal gewesen, wie ein schönes Gemälde, an dem man zwar Interesse hatte, aber weil man ein anderes, noch schöneres kaufen wollte, nur vorbeiging, ohne es wirklich in Erwägung zu ziehen.  
Aber der Preis, den man für das andere Gemälde bezahlen musste, der war zu hoch.   
  
Logan gehorchte, wie ein Hund. Vielleicht hatte er es mit mehr Nachdruck gesagt, als er gewollt hatte, hatte die Idee auch geistig weitergetragen und ihn in gewisser Weise dazu... animiert, aber Charles konnte sich darüber jetzt nicht auch noch kümmern. Er hatte das Verlangen in seinen Gedanken gesehen, das war alles, was er wissen musste.  
  
Während er selbst mit den Knöpfen seines Hemdes kämpfte und es sich entnervt über den Kopf zog, hatte Logan sich schon seiner ganzen Kleidung entledigt und ja... ja, das war etwas, mit dem er arbeiten konnte.  


  
Er war groß, überall. Seine Brust war behaarter als die von– 

  
Hör auf.  


Das konnte nicht gehen, nicht wenn er immer wieder daran dachte, wenn die Bilder vor seinem inneren Auge wieder auftauchten, wenn er–  
  
„Mit was soll ich aufhören?“  
  


  
Oh fuck. Dass er nicht mehr die Kontrolle über seine eigene Gabe hatte, dass er die Gedanken projizierte, anstatt nur sich selbst zurecht zu weisen...   


  
„Nicht du, ich. Komm her.“ 

  
  
Charles verschränkte seine Hände in seinem Nacken und zog ihn zu sich, zog ihn in einen Kuss. Er öffnete seine Lippen, ließ ihre Zungen aneinander vorbei gleiten, biss auf seine Lippe. Sofort wurde er mit einem kehligen Stöhnen belohnt, das so tief vibrierte, dass er es noch auf seiner Brust spürte.   
Fuck.  
  
Er musste noch nicht mal etwas sagen, damit Logan den Knopf seiner Hose öffnete, sie samt Unterhose hinunter schob und von seinen Beinen schob. Wie ein Theaterstück, in dem sie beiden die Hauptrollen spielten, aber keiner von ihnen je das Skript gelesen hatte – und trotzdem lieferten sie eine atemberaubende Performance ab.  
  
Seine Hand war in Logans langen, weichen Haaren, während der Größere seine Hand an seine semiharte Erektion legte. Ihn umschloss, sodass er die relativ kühlen Finger im Vergleich zu seinem erhitzten Glied spüren konnte.   


Das Gefühl war... seltsam.  Es war wie immer, ja, dieses atemberaubende Gefühl von Lust, das sich in seiner Mitte sammelte und von dort aus Hitzewellen in seinen ganzen Körper versandte.   
Dieses Mal war es auch so, aber... leiser. 

  


  
„Fester“, murmelte er, zog an Logans Haaren. Mit dem normalen Tempo reichte das hier nicht, er brauchte mehr.

  
Mehr Berührung, fester. Jeder Funken Gefühl musste noch ausgenutzt werden, selbst wenn er morgen überall blau war von Logans festem Griff. Er würde es sowieso nicht mehr spüren.  


  
Charles spreizte die Beine, beugte sich leicht zur Seite und nahm das Gleitgel aus der Schublade, das er dort schon seit Ewigkeiten liegen hatte. Ob es überhaupt noch gut war, das war die eine Frage, aber die andere Frage war: Interessierte es ihn? Was würde es schon anrichten? Ein einziges Mal.

  
  


Er befeuchtete seine Finger, brachte sie zwischen seine Beine und fuhr den Muskelring nach, aber er kam nicht weiter, weil Logan ihn davon abhielt.  
  


  


„Lass mich.“  
  
Nicht, dass er dagegen irgendwelche Einwände gehabt hätte. Er drückte ihm das Gel in die Hand, griff stattdessen nach unten, um sich mal erkenntlich zu zeigen. Immerhin hatte Logan gerade dafür gesorgt (oder tat es noch), dass eine beachtliche Menge Blut in seine Lenden floss und so weit er das sah, bettelte er gerade zu sehr nach Aufmerksamkeit.

  
  
Logans Schwanz drückte sich gegen seinen Oberschenkel, gerahmt von schwarzem Haar. Mit jeder Bewegung rieb er seine Erektion gegen ihn, das periodische Stöhnen war Zeuge.   
Fasziniert sah Charles, wie die Vorhaut mit jedem Stoß vor und zurückgeschoben wurde, wie sich die Flüssigkeit an der Spitze verteilte. Er wollte ihn.  
  
Das hier war alles nur wegen Charles und wenn er nicht so verdammt gierig darauf war, von Logan bis zum Vergessen gefickt zu werden, dann hätte er sich in dem Moment stolz gefühlt.   
  
Seine Finger umschlossen ihn, was nicht so einfach funktionierte. Er war nicht so lang, dafür breit und Charles konnte kaum seine Faust schließen. Sein Daumen strich über die sensible Spitze und noch im selben Moment stöhnte Logan laut auf.   
Es jagte ihm einen Schauder durch den ganzen Körper,  sorgte dafür, dass sich seine Haare aufstellten.   
  


„Mach jetzt.“  
  
Charles Stimme war ungeduldig, seine Beine gespreizt. Er war bereit und wenn Logan jetzt nicht endlich hinne machte und ihn vorbereitete, dann würde er die Sache wieder selbst in die Hand nehmen.

  
  


„Wenn du aufhören würdest, das – ah, fuck – genau das zu tun, dann wären wir schon viel weiter!“   
  


  
Zum ersten Mal seit Jahren zierte Charles Gesicht ein triumphierendes Lächeln. Er hatte sie immer wahnsinnig machen können, vielleicht war das seine zweite Mutation? Sexgott? Gefiel ihm.  
  
Ohne Vorwarnung drang Logan ihn in ein, nur die Fingerspitze, ließ ihm Zeit, sich daran zu gewöhnen. Letzten Endes steckte dann wohl doch ein Funken Gentleman in ihm, aber as sollte er bitte bei anderen Leuten austoben.  
Er brauchte ihn jetzt als Logan, nicht als Mr. Howlett.  
  
„Mehr.“  
  
„Aber ich will dir nicht wehtu–“   
  
Ich bin keine verfluchte Jungfrau, Logan.   
  
Als hätte man einen Schalter in seinem Gehirn umgelegt, tat er genau das. Er bereitete ihn vor, dehnte ihn und Charles war teilweise froh, dass er es nicht mehr so genau spürte. Vor allem würde er morgen ohne den Schmerz aufwachen und hey, wenn man etwas positiv bei all der Scheiße sehen konnte, dann das.    


  
Charles brannte unter seinen Händen. Berührungen für einen Telepathen waren intensiv, verbanden das physische und das psychische. Jedes Mal, wenn er Sex hatte, ging er eine Verbindung mit dieser Person ein, für einen kurzen Moment. Er konnte diese Verbindung danach wieder löschen, konnte die Gefühle ausschalten, was er bis jetzt immer getan hatte. Bis auf eine Ausnahme.

  
  
„Genau... da.“  
  
Oh ja, Logan wusste was er tat. Er traf genau den Punkt in ihm, der ihn aufkeuchen ließ. Der dafür sorgte, dass Charles seine Hände in dem Laken vergriff, sich ihm entgegenbeugte und nach mehr stöhnte.  


Etwas, das er ihm nicht verwehren wollte.  
  
„Kondome?“  
  
„Ich bin clean, du bist unsterblich.“  
  
Er hatte keine mehr, das war das andere Problem. Hey, es war 1983, er hatte die ganze Zeit enthaltsam gelebt und für Spaß mit seiner eigenen Hand brauchte er kein Geld für Kondome zum Fenster raus zu werfen. 

  
  
Logan legte seine Hände an seine Hüfte, hielt ihn fest und zwar so, dass die Abdrücke seiner Finger auch morgen noch da zu sehen sein würden. Die Lust hatte ihn eingenommen, hatte ihn zu ihren Sklaven gemacht und Logan konnte ihr nur Folge leisten.   


  
Charles spürte seine Erektion an der Innenseite seines Oberschenkels, spürte sie an seinem Eingang und dann, mit einer einzigen Bewegung, drang Logan in ihn ein. Spitze bis Basis, bis seine Hoden sich gegen Charles drückten und ihm selbst der Atem wegblieb.

  
  
Das... fuck.  


  
Seine Augen rollten sich nach oben, er streckte seinen Rücken durch und selbst mit gemindertem Schmerzempfinden stieg der stechende Schmerz seine Wirbelsäule hoch, bis in sein Gehirn, trieb ihm Tränen in die Augen.  

  
  


„Mehr.“  
  


  
Mehr Gefühl, mehr Schmerz. Denn egal was, egal ob es ein Streicheln oder ein Messerstich war, es waren beides Wahrnehmungen, die er bald nicht mehr hatte.  
Charles wusste, wie es war, gelähmt zu sein, er hatte das schon ein Mal mitgemacht und er hätte mit jedem Amputierten freiwillig getauscht.   
  
Charles wollte seine Beine hinter ihm verschränken, aber er schaffte es nicht, egal wie sehr er sich anstrengte. Für einen kurzen Moment wallte Panik in ihm auf, drückte seinen Hals zu, nahm ihm die Luft – aber nur so lange, bis Logan sich aus ihm zurückzog und seine ganze Länge wieder in ihn schob.  
Den Schmerz mit anderem Schmerz ersetzte. Schmerz, der ihn entzweiteilte, ihn aufkeuchen ließen... der aber dennoch so gewollt, so süß war, dass er ihn wie Honig auf seinen Lippen spüren konnte.   
  
„Entweder du machst das richtig oder gar nicht“, keuchte Charles, legte seine Hände auf seinen Rücken und hinterließ Kratzspuren. Vor allem, als er das Tempo aufnahm und endlich, endlich das tat, was sie schon die ganze Zeit hätten tun sollen.   


  
Das war kein Sex, was sie hatten. Das war weder ‚miteinander schlafen’, noch zählte das als Definition von ‚Liebe machen’. 

  
Sie fickten.   
  
Und obwohl Charles immer ein Mann für das Schöngeistige war, obwohl er sich Stunden in grauen Augen verlieren konnte, war er gerade sehr, sehr dankbar, dass Logan so einfach gestrickt war. Mit ihm gab es keine Probleme, er war loyal, er war hier.  
  
Einfach den Moment genießen war schon lange keine Option mehr gewesen, aber gerade jetzt erkannte er, was er verpasst hatte. Charles gab sich Logan einfach hin, kam seinen Stößen entgegen, küsste seine rot geküssten Lippen. Es gab kein Oben und kein Unten mehr, dass sie Bücher vom Bett auf den Boden schubsten war ihm egal, genau so sehr wie die Tatsache, dass Hank sie hören musste.  


  
Er war einen Moment von nichts anderem als Lust erfüllt, von diesem süßen Gefühl, das viel mehr versprach, als es halten konnte. Logan hatte seine Hand um seinen Schwanz, stieß tief in ihn, biss in seine Unterlippe – und Charles kam. 

  
  
Fest hielt er sich an den Schultern des größeren Mannes fest, während der Orgasmus ihn überrollte. Das warme Sperma spritze zwischen sie, stummer Zeuge ihres Handeln, aber Charles konnte sich darüber keine Gedanken machen. Es war schwer, zu atmen, zu sehen. Es hatte ihn komplett aus der Bahn geworfen, hatte ihn ruiniert, jeden letzten Tropfen Beherrschung aus ihm gesaugt.  


  
Und jetzt lag er hier, unter Logan, während die Erregung in pulsatilen Wellen abschwappte, während Logan stöhnte und sich in ihm ergoss. 

  
  
Seine Augen waren auf die Zimmerdecke gerichtet und wenn er nur lange genug das Muster dort ansehen würde, würden die Gedanken nicht kommen.  
Die Gedanken, die er schon die ganze Zeit verdrängt hatte, die Logan vertrieben hatte...  
  


„Chuck?“  
  
Er war noch in ihm, legte eine Hand an seine Wange und sah ihm in die Augen.

  


  
„Alles... bist du okay?“

  
  


Nein, war er nicht. War er nicht verdammt, das hier war eine schlechte Idee und so sehr er auch wollte, dass er ihn wollte, er konnte es nicht leugnen, dass er nicht an Logan gedacht hatte, als er gekommen war.   
Er konnte nicht leugnen, dass er das warme, helle Braun viel lieber für ein Grau getauscht hätte. 

  
  
„Danke“, murmelte er leise, küsste ihn noch ein Mal. Nur um zu wissen, wie es war. Jeden Eindruck prägte er sich ein, wie das Dämmerlicht ins Zimmer fiel, wie die Staubflusen umhertanzten und es brachen.   
Er prägte sich ein, wie Logans nackter Körper vor Schweiß glänzte, wie seine Haare durch seine Haare in alle Richtungen abstanden.  
  


„Aber du musst jetzt gehen.“   
  
„... Ich verstehe.“ 

  
  
Ohne ein weiteres Wort zog Logan sich aus ihm zurück, setzte sich einen kurzen Moment hin, um sich zu sammeln und zog dann die Kleider wieder an, in denen er her gekommen war.  
  


„Wenn du etwas brauchst, sag Bescheid. Besser ich als der Alkohol. Versprich mir das.“   
  


  
Im Leben nicht. Er spürte genau, wie er bald nicht mehr in der Lage sein würde, sich auch nur aufzusetzen ohne die Hilfe seiner Arme, er würde ihn sicher nicht mehr in seinem Bett wollen, nicht wenn er so aussah.  
Trotzdem nickte er.  


  
„Gute Nacht, Logan.“  
  
„Gute Nacht, Chuck.“  
  
Charles sah auf seine verbundene Hand, bevor er tief durchatmete. Der Geruch von Sex lag in der Luft, er würde auch noch lange im Raum bleiben und Hank schockieren, wenn er morgen früh rein kam. Behelfsmäßig kletterte Charles in seine Boxershorts, bevor er sich auf die Seite drehte.   
  
Die Seite, die dem Schachbrett im Zimmer zugewandt war.    
  
Er ließ seinen Blick lange auf dem schwarzen König ruhen, ehe er einschlief und seine Gedanken wie Fühler nach dem Geist eines Mannes ausstreckte, der ihn nicht mehr in seinem Kopf haben wollte. 

  
  
  
  


↙


End file.
